S E X
by wickedly-pure
Summary: A chance meeting, a steamy one night fling. I wrote this with Alex Shelley in mind, because, let's face it, he's HOT! But no names are mentioned. Let your mind choose who you want this to be! Thank you Nickelback for such great songs to offer inspiration!


_**S-Simple need**_

Sex was the first thing I thought of when I saw her. Not the physical aspect, but the feeling that only a good fuck can give you. I felt that as I looked across the dance floor and saw her standing, leaning against the bar.  
Remarkably, her eyes were the first thing to make me look at her. There was a sparkle that I hadn't seen in a long time. Almost an innocence about them, but as I looked her over, there was nothing innocent about her. Her dark hair had chunks of blonde highlights, it hung to right below her shoulders, which were bare, showing off her ink, making the feeling in my stomach intensify. Her shirt was tight, it clung to her well toned body. My eyes stayed on her upper half a little too long, the feeling turned into a burning, and I forced myself to keep going with my tour of her body. Her skirt was too short, but I wasn't complaining about it. Her fish net stocking had well placed rips, making me want to slip my hands under them. She had one foot pressed against the bar, revealing much of her inner thigh, causing an involuntary growl to rise in my throat. The movement of her hand caught my attention as she brought her drink to her lips. Chills formed over my body. Her mouth was perfect, the things I could see her doing with it sent a shiver down my spine.

* * *

_**E- Ecstasy**_

__"Wanna dance?" I asked, after making a bee line across the dance floor, straight to her. She simply sat her drink down and held out her hand towards me, she had a smirk on her lips that made me grin. I lead her out on to the middle of the floor. I couldn't tell you what song was on, or whether it was fast or slow. I had no idea if the floor was crowded or empty. All I could see was her. The way she moved her body hypnotized me. It didn't take long for our bodies to fall into the same groove. The closer she got to me, the tighter my pants were getting. It was impossible to hide as her hips ground against mine. I moaned with pleasure, and her grin turned into a smile. She giggled as my hand slid down from her back, and found its way under her short skirt, squeezing her ass. Her nails gently dug into the back of my neck, urging me to move forward. Her lips were waiting on mine. Her perfect tongue danced with mine, as my brain took me somewhere else, far away from the dance floor. I pulled her into my body, leaving no space for light or air to get through. I had to pull away just to catch my breath.  
"Come back to my hotel with me?" I asked.  
"Please." She said, her voice sounding as if she was begging.

* * *

_**X- marks the spot**_

I thanked God that my hotel was right across the street. I don't know if my body could have held out any longer. As soon as we got in the elevator, she backed my up against the wall, pressing her lips against mine, as she reached for my belt. I had to let go of her with one hand when the bell chimed, letting me know we were on my floor, to hold my pants up. We left the elevator, our lips never parting. I somehow found my key card and got my door open, as her hands slipped down the front of my jeans. I let go of my jeans, letting them slide down my thighs. She moaned at the easier access that gave her. I pulled her shirt over her head, hating that our lips had to part, but liking the reward. She had on a bra made of black lace. Her nipples looked ripe for the taking, so unhooked her bra, and pulled one into my mouth. Her moans grew louder as she reached back and pulled my shirt up, letting her nails leave a trail behind it. I took the chance to unzip her skirt as she pulled my shirt off. She let it fall to her ankles, then she stepped out of it, kicking it behind her. I let my hands fall to her slender hips, making her take a step back so I could enjoy the sight in front of me. Her panties matched her bra. Black lace, see thru. It was an amazing sight. She stood there in just her panties, fish-nets and black heels. She looked like she could have been pulled from a magazine.  
"Shit." I breathed, as she leaned back into me, her lips hungrily found mine again. I almost whined as she pulled her lips from mine. I tried to pull her back into me, but she shook her head, as her tongue licked down my chest.  
"Fuck." Was the only thing I could manage to say, as she jerked my boxers down my legs, smiling as she started at my cock. I saw her tongue dance across her lips, as he head moved forward. I let my head fall back against the wall, closing my eyes, not knowing if I could take anymore teasing. I looked down just as she flicked her tongue across the head of my cock, then she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around it. I could only handle a few minutes of the sight of her on her knees in front of me. I pulled her up, liking the fact that she whined when I pulled her off my dick. I placed her back against the wall, taking the time to step out of the rest of my clothing, as she kicked off her heels. I let my mouth attack hers again, letting my hands roam her body. She took a sharp breath as my fingers teased her clit. I used one hand to tear her stockings away from her legs, tossing them to floor behind me. I took one nipple in my mouth as I pushed her panties down her smooth legs. It was my turn to tease her. I let my lips kiss down her stomach, stopping at her hip, as I pushed her leg up, smiling at the shaved beauty in front of me.  
"Holy fuck." She screamed as my tongue dove into her. Her fingers ran through my hair, pulling it as I slipped two fingers inside her pussy, letting my tongue continue to pleasure her clit. She tried several times to pull my head away, as her knees went weak. Finally I let her pull my lips back to hers.  
She wrapped one leg around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I reached over and grabbed a condom off the nightstand. She took it from me and rolled it on. I took my cock in hand and lightly rubbed it against her opening, liking the sounds she was making.  
"Fuck me, please." She begged. I slammed my cock into her. It didn't take long before I felt the walls of her pussy tighten around my shaft. I rolled over.  
"Ride it out, Baby." Her tightness causing my orgasm. She collapsed on top of me, letting me kiss her deeply. I rolled to my side and pulled the blankets up over us, holding her tight against me.

I woke up alone the next morning. I looked around the room, and saw no sign of her. As I walked into the bathroom I saw a note on the mirror written in her shade of lipstick.

Thanks for a great night. ~X


End file.
